The cousins
by moongothcat
Summary: Satan had a sister that only a few people knew about. She did not have blue flames like Satan she had purplish red flames. She did not need a vessel like many demons but she could manifest in her own body like two of her nephews that liked the human world so she decided to stay. After a while she fell in love with a human but. summary inside read to find outt for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Blue exorcist

Disclaimer: I own nothing! And if I did, there would be a second season by now

SUMMARY: Satan had a sister that only a few people knew about. She did not have blue flames like Satan she had purplish red flames. She did not need a vessel like many demons but she could manifest in her own body like two of her nephews that liked the human world so she decided to stay. After a while she fell in love with a human but he died shortly after she got pregnant. She later had twins girls, and gave them to mephisto so she could return to gennah (tell me if I am spelling it wrong). Mephisto raised them with them knowing of there powers and there own swords with there flames sealed within them. Unlike Rin and Yukio they were both born with their mothers flames from birth they had demon like features of a tail, pointed ears and fangs although they kept them hidden they also were training to become exorcists and they come in with the characters of the show them self's. My second fanfic and I am finally hang of things thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own blue exorcist or any of the characters they belong to the people that created them and if I did own them there would be a second season by now

Mephisto's point of view

The girls were training with the practice swords I got them for there 15 birthday there birthday was2 days before the Okumura's. They will be staying in the same dorm and they will be helping rin with his how to control his flames. They may be twins and look a lot alike but there personalities are completely different the only way I can tell them apart is because Yukiko dyed her hair it white, and Yuriko dyed hers it black but they are still my cousins and I love them for it.

Yukiko's p.o.v

I had been sparing with my sister for over half an hour and it was time to practice with our flames. We both took out our swords, mine was Roukema it was a nice size katana and it fit me perfectly it had a white hilt with purple accents in it. We both had complete control of our flames with our cousin's Mephisto's help. I liked fighting with him he was fun to play with. He says I act like Amimon and I agree. I like Amimon more that our clown of a cousin Mephisto. He hates it when I call him a clown but it is so funny.

Yuriko p.o.v

My sister and I had been practicing with our flames when Mephisto came over I sealed Kurokami. It was a beautiful sword it was like my sister but instead of the hilt being white with hints of purple, it was purple with hints of white they are twin swords, well that's what Mephisto told us. "Well you two are using your time wisely and now its time to go and introduce your self's to the cram school students" Mephisto said with his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Yes Mephisto"

Nobody's p.o.v

The girls walked into class with Mephisto in dog form "Well good luck girls, and hide your tails." Mephisto said with a smirk in his eyes. "Oh crap I almost forgot about that Yukiko said worriedly while making her tail wrap around her stomach and pulling her shirt down ,her sister dong the same thing. With there swords in there own wrapped cloth of purple and black they put the swords on there back and walked into the classroom. The classroom only held six people not including the teacher was in the process of introducing twin girls.

Rins p.o.v

One girl had snow white hair and the other had midnight black hair they both had on the school uniform and they both had swords that were wrapped up like mine. The one with white hair her name was Yukiko and the one with black hairs name was Yuriko. They had bright purple eyes and were looking at me "Everyone this is Yukiko and Yuriko Kuskiri they will be joining us so please give them a warm welcome" Yukio said in a shaky tone. "Oi come on Yukio you cant even introduce…" "Your own cousins…" "Without getting shaky…" "Why is that hum?" They spoke in turns just to tick Yukio off but in the end they spoke in unison smiling at the tick mark forming on Yukio's head.

"Please take your seats" he said with a sort of mad voice I was just staring at the girls they said they were our cousins '_does that mean they are human relatives_' I thought. This was going to be a day to rember I could tell.

Nobody's p.o.v

Rin, Yukio, Yuriko, and Yukiko were headed towards the abandoned dorm near the back of the school. Rin was the first to break the silence "I didn't know I had cousins let alone any relatives besides Yukio" Rin said with question his voice "Well we met Yukio but mephisto wouldn't let us visit you I thought it would be fun to have another person around besides Yukio" Yuriko happily "Wait you said Mephisto does that mean that you grew up with him?" Rin asked. "Yes it does... oh its after school isn't it" Yuriko asked Yukiko "Why yes it is" they both lift up there shirt slightly and unravel there tails. Rin is frozen in shock "What we said we were your cousins…" "We didn't say what side we were from…" "Now did we" again speaking in turn and finishing together. Rin now less shocked but still shocked "Wait if your not from our mothers side that mean that your form…" before he could finish Yukiko said "Yes ',THAT', side the of the family our mom was your "fathers" twin sister" "Looks like twins run in the family," Yuriko said in a sarcastic tone. Every one started laughing.

Yukiko's p.o.v

When we got to the dorm I could tell that Rin had tons of questions and one of them he asked when we started following them "Why are you following us?" Rin asked me. "Do you even relies that this dorm is abandoned so we were assigned the room next to yours also we have been living here for all our life so you tell me were going the wrong way and I will beat you to a pulp" I said to him, he just turned around slowly and kept walking.

When we got to the room, Yuriko and I changed. I got into my favorite black tee shirt and a pair of white wash shorts with a pair of black flip flops. Yuriko got into a white shirt with a pair of dark wash shorts and a pair of white flip flops. We may be twins and we do dress alike but one thing you will notice my hair may be white but oly because it is a great contrast with my dark..ish wardrobe. While my sister is almost the same but she says black goes with everything so I can under stand that. We grab our swords and head over to the boys room. '_**KNOCK KNOCK' **_"Oi can we come in we need to talk to Rin" I asked. The door opened to revel Rin sitting on his bed looking up and Yukio at the door " Yukio can you go find a place that we can practice without burning anything to the ground" I asked calmly. He nodded and went of to find a place for us to train. "rin what do you know about your flame?" I asked calmly. "I don't know a lot about my flames Mephisto said he would get someone to train me but he never said who" he said in a sadish tone. "Mephisto didn't tell you because I asked him not to"

_I know im horrible for leaving you there I will hopefull be updating this every time I have_ _an Idea. Also ichigos daughter is now up for adoption I have no Idea where to go with it. Anyways thank you and heres whats going on in my head when I think of these stories._

**Me:** RIN GET YOU'RE A#$ BACK HERE WITH MY CAT

**Rin: **Why shes so cute

**Me:** *pulls out Rins sword* If you don't give me back my cat I wont give you back your sword and you know you cant beat me*I smile evily*

**Rin: **You wouldent

**Me:** Try me demon boy

I LOVE MY MIND ITS SO TWISTED SOMETIMES


End file.
